


О пределах добра и зла

by ellssa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с  X-Men: First Class Non-Kink: Эрик|Чарльз. АУ. Эрик - директор школы мутантов, ездит по стране в поиске новых учеников. Чарльз - молодой телепат-инвалид)</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пределах добра и зла

Небо цвело глубокой синевой горечавки. Давая себе передышку, Чарльз рассматривал эту чистую синь, пока перед глазами не замельтешили радужные круги. Тогда он глубоко вздохнул и перевернулся на бок. Давление под лопаткой пропало, зато взгляд уперся прямо в покосившееся колесо инвалидного кресла. После второго падения Чарльза оно стояло чуть скособочившись и служило напоминанием о самой главной на данный момент задаче. Чарльз еще раз подтянулся на руках, заставляя задеревеневшее тело сесть, и попытался забраться на кресло. Оно заскрипело, опасно закачалось, но выдержало.  
  
Он потрогал руками подлокотники, посмотрел на колеса. Правое было целым, чего о левом сказать было нельзя. Оно погнулось в нескольких местах, сместилось под углом на оси и теперь упиралось в раму. Чарльз все равно попробовал его провернуть, за что едва не поплатился. Кресло накренилось, но он, наученный последним падением, успел перебросить тело вправо и кое-как восстановил равновесие. Дыхание от волнения сбилось, он тяжело задышал, едва не начав крутить колеса в обратную сторону. Глупец! Тупица! Какой толк в том, чтобы заставить кресло двигаться?! Он находился в неглубоком овражке возле дороги, но для него это было равносильно пребыванию на дне Гранд-Каньона. Самому ему не выбраться.  
  
Пронзительно засвистел дрозд, порыв ветра мазнул по ветвям кустов и траве, швыряя в лицо мелкую шелуху пожухлых листьев и крошку древесной коры. Чарльз зажмурился и тыльной стороной ладони ожесточенно потер глаза. Злость и обида ему не помогут. Он в нескольких десятках миль от города, в овраге, который не виден с дороги, и единственный его шанс сейчас – дождаться какого-нибудь путника и телепатически заставить его сюда спуститься. Потянув руку к виску, Чарльз поморщился от боли, прострелившей спину. Ему повезет, если кто-то проедет здесь через пару часов. Если не повезет, он может прождать до завтрашнего дня.  
  
\- Эй! Есть там кто?  
Чарльз вздрогнул и быстро прижал пальцы, мимолетно тронув чужой разум, чтобы убедиться, что ему не послышалось.  
\- Эй!  
\- Я тут, - крикнул в ответ Чарльз, – сюда!  
Наверху возник темный силуэт. Человек постоял, видимо, всматриваясь, а потом легко стал сбегать вниз. Ксавьер напряженно наблюдал за ним, защищая глаза от солнца сложенной «козырьком» рукой, но рассмотреть незнакомца удалось лишь, когда тот подошел почти вплотную. Это был высокий мужчина в коричневой кожаной куртке, с суровым лицом, плотно сжатыми губами и прищуренными пронзительными глазами, тепла в которых было не больше, чем в осеннем ветре, по-прежнему колыхавшем траву и кусты. От чего-то неуловимого в отзвуке чужих эмоций Чарльза передернуло. Он даже подумал, что безопаснее было бы столкнуться с кем-нибудь знакомым из города, хотя тогда его шансы остаться в овраге возросли бы неизмеримо.  
\- Привет.  
\- Добрый день, – незнакомец здоровался, уже оглядывая Чарльза, коляску и местность вокруг. - У меня там машина наверху. Сначала я вытащу тебя, а потом подниму коляску.  
  
Синее-синее небо, зеленую траву и аромат леса сменил джип, кожаные сиденья и пропитавший насквозь салон запах сигарет. Трогаясь, машина въехала колесом в яму, и Чарльз небольно впечатался затылком в спинку пассажирского кресла. Только тогда, рефлекторно схватившись за дверную ручку и провожая взглядом полосу примятой травы, которая осталась в том месте, где его столкнули с дороги, он понял, что все закончилось.  
  
Одного облегчения не хватило, чтобы занять его надолго. Вскоре он уже с интересом косился на своего спасителя. Ему был виден четкий профиль, ранние морщины, разлетающиеся от глаз, прямая складка возле рта – и все. Тот вел машину, не отрывая взгляда от трассы и не обращая внимания на своего попутчика.  
\- Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавьер.  
Незнакомец помолчал несколько минут, затем с заметной неохотой представился.  
\- Эрик Леншерр.  
\- Я не сказал вам спасибо. Если бы не вы, не знаю, что бы я делал, - Чарльз постарался вложить в свои слова как можно больше признательности, но в ответ дождался лишь безэмоционального кивка. Промучившись молчанием еще какое-то время, он попробовал снова  
\- До Вакабей еще пара миль вверх по склону. Здесь довольно редко кто-то ездит, поэтому…  
\- Так ты из Вакабей?  
\- Да.  
\- Необычное название.  
\- Оно индейское. Переводится как «Кружево дьявола», – уловив заинтересованность в голосе Леншерра, Чарльз мгновенно оставил свои бессмысленные благодарности и сменил тему, - так раньше индейцы называли здешние дороги. По их словам когда-то на вершине горы жил злой дух. Однажды он погнался за девушкой и почти схватил ее, как вдруг она сорвала со своего платья кружево и бросила его на землю. И как только кружево коснулось земли, оно превратилось в дорогу такую извилистую, что злой дух безнадежно запутался и потерял девушку из виду.  
\- Кружево дьявола, значит. Это многое объясняет.  
Не сдержавшись, Чарльз фыркнул.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, – он пожал плечами, – просто подумал, что, наверное, это самая неиндейская из всех индейских легенд, которую можно представить.  
Не говорить же, что его развеселили невзначай подслушанные мысли. Вместо того чтобы восторгаться романтикой легенды, Леншерр переставил слова местами и, получив второе название древней Спарты, с мрачной иронией оценил место, где нашел Чарльза(1) . О спартанских обычаях избавляться от больных и увечных, скидывая их со скалы, Леншерр явно знал.  
Ксавьер представил себе копье и щит в руках Дерека Мартинсона, и от этой картины ему захотелось фыркнуть снова. Зрелище достойно соперничало с карикатурами, которые Элен Рид рисовала каждое воскресенье для последней полосы их газеты.  
\- Не думаю, что они даже в курсе, что такое Лакедемон… - Леншерр резко развернулся и уставился на него в упор с нескрываемым любопытством. Чарльз отчаянно зачастил - Просто довольно часто вспоминают про это, когда переводят название города на английский…  
Он выдумывал объяснения на ходу, костеря себя за неосторожность. Ведь сколько уже нарывался и все равно машинально отвечал на мысли людей, а не на их слова. Сколько неприятностей ему это уже принесло, а все без толку. От жгучего интереса, которым фонило от Леншерра, Чарльз взмок, его язык стал заплетаться. Но тут машина вильнула, и Леншерр отвернулся, наконец, сосредоточившись на дороге.  
  
За поворотом их ждали Бараньи Скалы. Про них Чарльз помнил целых две легенды, которыми немедленно и поделился – он бы придумал еще и третью, лишь бы отвлечь спутника от опасных мыслей, но тот вдруг перестал отмалчиваться. Машина тихо урчала, взбираясь по крутой дороге, а у них завязался разговор. И пусть говорить приходилось в основном Чарльзу, Леншерр внимательно его слушал, вставляя время от времени короткие замечания. Замолк Чарльз, когда Леншерр будто ненароком осведомился, не замечали ли они в своем городе чего-нибудь странного или необычного.  
\- Да нет, город как город, - старательно равнодушно ответил Чарльз, хотя его сердце загрохотало как сумасшедшее.  
  
В Вакабей они попали через час. Фактически они въехали в город намного раньше, но одинокие домики, то и дело попадавшиеся на склонах, назвать городом было сложно. Жилые районы начинались много позже, ближе к вершине. Расчищенные улицы, небольшие дома, аккуратно соседствующие друг с другом – маленький форпост цивилизации в окружении гор и густого леса. В таких городках люди наблюдают друг за другом десятилетиями, дети наследуют уклад жизни отцов и с подозрением относятся к любому, кто нарушает привычную картину. Неудивительно, что на машину, медленно прокатившую по центральной улице, народ глазел с долей настороженности, изрядно приправленной восторгом некоторых мальчишек. Чарльз их понимал – новехонький «вагонер» в их глухомани был не меньшим дивом, чем реактивный самолет.  
  
На перекрестке возле аптеки Чарльз заметил лучшего дружка Дерека Мартинсона Смитти. Можно было не сомневаться, что уже к вечеру Дерек будет знать, что «паршивая овца» выбралась из оврага. Ксавьер отвернулся.  
\- Нам дальше, я скажу где.  
  
Домики стали попадаться все реже и, наконец, по обеим сторонам дороги опять пошли заросли. Когда в зеркалах заднего вида мелькнула и исчезла заброшенная ферма, Леншерр сдержанно заметил.  
\- Ты же сказал, что живешь в Вакабей.  
\- Я живу, - как можно беззаботнее ответил Чарльз, потирая висок, - просто чуть-чуть дальше.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов дорога закрутилась очередным зигзагом, вынырнула из-под деревьев и превратилась в широкий проезд, упиравшийся в большие ворота. К воротам примыкал забор, увитый плотной завесой зелено-багряного плюща, за забором высился двухэтажный белый дом.  
\- Неплохо устроился, - присвистнул Леншерр. Его, видимо, впечатлили размеры дома, которые превышали даже некоторые муниципальные здания на главной улице города. – У тебя большая семья?  
\- Да нет, я живу один. Но ко мне каждый день приходит тетушка. Готовит, убирает… – зазубренная сказка слетала с языка легко и не мешала концентрироваться, – Тяжеловато, конечно, бывает, но я справляюсь. Да и без помощи меня не оставят, если что.  
  
Чарльз перегибал палку, но не мог остановиться. С каждым словом ему становилось все страшней. Старая Агата, знавшая девчонкой еще его мать, действительно приходила и иногда что-то готовила, смахивала тряпкой пыль с мебели, а время от времени даже пыталась постирать. Но ей было уже под восемьдесят, и ее визиты становились все реже и короче. К тому же, на выходных она разболелась, а это означало, что она точно не появится у него ближайшую неделю. И всю эту неделю ему придется пробыть одному со сломанной коляской…  
\- У тебя есть запасная коляска?  
Чарльз нервно дернулся. Этот парень ведь не телепат? И что тогда он использует для концентрации? Жесты, мимику, что-то еще?  
\- Нет. Как раз заказал новую. Жду, когда привезут, - Ксавьер еще раз потер висок, борясь с желанием залезть к новому знакомому в голову и проверить все наверняка  
\- Голова разболелась? – перегнувшись через Чарльза, Леншерр открыл двери с его стороны.  
\- Немного… У меня есть еще одно кресло в ванной. Вы не могли бы…  
Чарльз не договорил, не зная толком, что он сейчас собрался предложить - не то чтобы Леншерр сходил за ним, не то, чтобы отнес его туда. Оба предложения выглядели в равной степени нелепыми. Однако страх лишиться возможности передвигаться, хотя бы и в той ограниченной степени, которую обеспечивало душевое кресло, был намного сильнее.  
Леншерр, даже не дослушав, ушел отпирать ворота. А когда вернулся, взял Чарльза на руки и отнес в дом.  
  
Душевому креслу достался любопытный взгляд, но к тому моменту Ксавьер чувствовал себя таким вымотанным, что на смущение сил не хватило. Ради всего святого, этот человек его спас и дважды таскал на руках за последние несколько часов, а через пару минут исчезнет из его жизни. Чарльз дождался, пока Леншерр уйдет, и плотно прижал пальцы к виску. Иллюзию надо было создать максимально достоверной, а без привычного жеста у него плохо получалось. Он поступал так уже не один раз, когда встречал представителей соцлужб, приезжавших чтобы проверить, как живет калека. Продемонстрируйте им благополучие, и это отвадит их, если не навсегда, то надолго. И точно избавит от вопросов. И неважно, что незнакомец проявил к нему участие. Это ведь не заслуга Чарльза, а нормальная реакция более сильного на более слабого, попавшего в беду.  
  
Стук в дверь раздался довольно быстро, и Чарльз сунул голову под воду.  
\- Входите, я только начал умыва…  
Дверь распахнулась, прерывая его на полуслове, и в ванную вкатилось кресло, то есть его вкатил Леншерр, но это не имело особенного значения, потому что кресло ехало. Чарльз не поверил своим глазами и нагнулся поближе к левому колесу. Выпрямленному рабочему левому колесу, как будто вчера из магазина. А ведь Чарльз мог бы поклясться, что с погнутым ободом ему придется возиться не один день.  
\- У тебя во дворе я нашел молоток и решил немного подправить. Надеюсь, ты не против.  
Взгляд Чарльза заметался между Леншерром и креслом. Спокойные глаза, едва заметная улыбка - непроницаемое лицо человека, оказавшего незначительную услугу. Лицо человека, который врет. Потому что Чарльз точно знал, что в его иллюзии никакого молотка быть не могло - слишком мелкая и не нужная деталь. А что если… Да нет, бред. Пока Чарльз морочит Леншерру голову иллюзией благополучного дома, Леншерр ему – иллюзией починенного кресла. Телепат, которому даже жесты не нужны для концентрации. Какая ерунда!  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста, - Леншерр побарабанил пальцами по истершейся спинке и оглянулся по сторонам, как человек, который из вежливости и так слишком долго задержался, - Ладно, я пойду. Справишься до появления своей тетушки?  
  
Чарльз утвердительно что-то пробормотал, а потом еще долго прислушивался к исчезающему ощущению чужого разума, пока оно не пропало вовсе. После этого он сбросил иллюзию и обессилено привалился головой к стене. Ему казалось, что он в чем-то ошибся. В его монотонной жизни случилось нечто необычное, а он, когда-то мечтавший о таком едва ли не ночи напролет, постарался удрать побыстрее. И, похоже, изрядно преуспел. И теперь впереди его снова ждет лишь серый дом, серые дни и недружелюбные соседи.  
  
Рывком потянув к себе кресло, он попробовал колеса. Они крутились. Никакого обмана.  
*  
  
До самого вечера Чарльз бесцельно катался по дому из одной комнаты в другую. Периодически поглядывал на левое колесо, проводил по нему рукой, чувствуя под пальцами гладкий металл. Он никак не мог успокоиться. Его новый знакомый не шел у него из головы. Странным образом даже столкновение в овраг произвело на него меньшее впечатление. То ли потому что подобное случилось не в первый раз, то ли потому, что Чарльз всерьез верил в свою способность удержать ситуацию под контролем несмотря на обстоятельства.  
  
Чарльз развернулся и въехал на кухню, к распахнутому окну с видом на двор. Из него можно было разглядеть большую запущенную клумбу, собачью будку неподалеку и ворота, над которыми нависал старый клен.  
  
На мгновение он снова представил «вагонер» за оградой, и тут же утренние события закрутились перед глазами, как кадры кинопленки. Вот на краю дороги возникает высокий силуэт, вот он рассматривает лицо и слышит голос, вот они беседуют в машине, а затем Леншерр поднимает его на руки и несет домой. На этом месте Чарльз вздрогнул, таким реальным показалось ощущение от хватки на плече. К нему уже сто лет никто кроме тети Агаты не прикасался добровольно.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Чарльз облокотился о подоконник и подпер голову рукой. Как же все-таки всем хочется тепла. Полжизни ты убеждаешь себя, что в нем нет никакой необходимости, а стоит получить хоть каплю, как нежно лелеемый самообман расползается, как старая ветошь. И ты уже готов броситься навстречу человеку, которого, по-хорошему, следовало бы подозревать в желании найти одаренных и использовать их в неизвестных целях. Это в лучшем случае. В худшем, Леншерр мог оказаться охотником за головами, которого какая-нибудь организация наняла для отстрела таких, как Чарльз. Почему-то сомнений в том, что Леншерр может убить, у Ксавьера не возникало.  
  
Предположение было таким абсурдным, что не пугало, а, скорее, щекотало где-то внутри лопающимися пузырьками шампанского. И Чарльз тихо рассмеялся – кто бы мог подумать много лет назад, что у него вообще будет повод о подобном размышлять.  
  
Солнце садилось за кромку леса, пронизывая кроны деревьев золотистыми снопами. На одичавшие розы и цветущий тысячелистник падал мягкий отсвет, и старая неухоженная клумба переливалась россыпью оттенков, словно увядающая красавица, согретая вниманием старого кавалера. Солнечные лучи поглаживали листья с осторожной нежностью, и ничто не напоминало о летнем пекле, которое стояло здесь почти десять лет назад.  
  
*  
  
Белые парашютики тысячелистника с легкостью переносили адскую жару, и мама, почему-то решив, что розы ничем ему не уступают, высаживала на клумбу ровно дюжину отборных кустов. Тетя Агата стояла рядом и выговаривала ей за глупость - ведь хорошо известно, что цветы в августе принимаются плохо. Он сам пристроился с другой стороны и, перекрикивая тетю Агату, упоенно рассказывал, сколько ему удалось пройти по двору без коляски. Да, в то лето он еще мог ходить. Их семья только-только переехала в Вакабей, и Чарльз догуливал последние дни лета перед школой. Как оказалось потом, свои последние беззаботные дни.  
Никто не виноват. В конце концов, трудно ожидать от подростков уважительного отношения к мальчишке, который ходит на костылях и едва переставляет ноги. Особенно, если этот мальчишка не желает молчать в ответ на подначки, не хочет знать свое место и помогает девочкам делать домашние задания. За что ему от первой школьной красавицы Розетты Парк достается поцелуй в щеку, а Дерек Мартинсон, сын шерифа и звезда спортивной команде, получает только гримаску на хорошеньком личике в ответ на предложение покататься на папиной машине.  
О том, что за этим последовало, догадаться нетрудно. Одноклассники, которые демонстративно пересаживались от него подальше, и дразнилки, которые стали настоящим бичом. Мальчишки изгалялись изо всех сил - «каракатица», «хромуля», «многоножка», но эти прозвища стекали с него, как вода со стекла, пока однажды Чарльз не пришел в школу в коричневом пиджаке и брюках в светлую полоску. Увидев его, Донни Джесней, которой был на год младше Чарльза, затыкал в него пальцем и закричал на весь коридор: «Гляньте-ка, паук-мухолов! Эй, Чарли-спайди, куда еще две ноги дел?». Прозвище прилипло крепко, а дохлые мухи в сумку, на парту, в тарелки с едой посыпались, как из ведра. Подростковые шутки редко бывают добрыми, верно?  
  
Когда ветра с севера становились сильней, и клен возле участка шерифа подергивался багрянцем, Вакабей начинал готовиться к главному городскому празднику - костюмированному параду в честь тех тридцати тысяч солдат, которых Вермонт отправил на войну против конфедератов. Парад завершался ярмаркой, а поздним вечером последние лет десять городские власти устраивали салют.  
Первый парад в своей жизни Чарльз должен был пропустить. На уроке истории он имел неосторожность спросить у миссис Колберт, учительницы с тяжелым характером и ядовитым языком, какое отношение их город имеет к противостоянию Севера и Юга, если был основан только 50 лет назад. Это замечание вызывало свист в классе, несколько выкриков: «Ты тупой, да?» и распоряжение миссис Колберт оставаться весь день дома и писать сочинение о роли штата в Гражданской войне.  
  
С ней у Чарльза отношения не складывались с того момента, как взятый Дереком на банальное слабо, он рассказал заезжему журналисту из «Вермонт Таймс» легенду про название города. Легенду он прочитал в какой-то старой хрестоматии из библиотеки и слегка досочинил, добавив местного колорита. Чарльз вещал, журналист зачарованно слушал, и, хотя с точки зрения Чарльза с первого взгляда было видно, что его история не имеет к индейцам никакого отношения, его сказка не вызвала сомнений. А через несколько недель в «Вермонт Таймс» вышла обзорная статья о городках Зеленых гор, в которой центральное место занимал Вакабей и легенда о кружеве дьявола.  
К его несчастью, миссис Колберт была преданным подписчиком «Вермонт Таймс» и с трепетом собирала все статьи о родном городе. Последнюю она принесла на урок и, подняв Чарльза на ноги, зачитала ее вслух перед всем классом, изобретательно комментируя каждое слово. Щеки Чарльза алели от стыда за свое вранье и дурость, а больше всего от шепотка по классу, которым ребята делали ставки, сколько он сможет протянуть без костылей. Придурок Дерек ставил доллар, что Чарльз не продержится даже до конца обличительной речи миссис Колберт. Если бы все зависело только от желаний Чарльза, он бы терпел хоть до конца дня, но ноги, лишенные опоры, подвели. Он свалился на пол под общий хохот класса, а миссис Колберт пришлось затем выслушать выговор от директора. Что совсем не улучшило ее отношения к Чарльзу.  
  
Пойти в город на костылях Чарльз не рискнул. В последнее время ноги у него болели все сильней, поэтому гордость пришлось проглотить и перебраться в кресло. Ему потребовался почти час, чтобы самостоятельно добраться до города, но едва он увидел дома, убранные в золотые, синие и зеленые цвета Вермонта, как всю усталость будто сняло рукой. Приключение начиналось!  
Он посмотрел парад, побывал на ярмарке, где от души напробовался кленового сиропа, и даже успел удрать от миссис Колберт. Они заметили друг друга почти одновременно, но прежде чем она успела издать хоть звук, Чарльз живо развернул коляску и покатил прочь, ловко затерявшись в толпе. А дальше ему просто не повезло.  
  
Часть этого невезения он выковал собственными руками. Еще до парада он столкнулся с Дереком, который в окружении своей неизменной свиты возвращался со спортивной площадки, и который, конечно же, открыл свой грязный рот. «Эй, Ксавьер, - нахально заявил Дерек, преграждая Чарльзу путь, - я понял, кого ты мне напоминаешь. Я этим летом в Сандер-Крик не вылезал из тира и стрелял точно по таким мишеням. Они тоже ездили на колесиках и работала у них только верхняя половина. – Дерек самодовольно захохотал над своей шуткой и продолжил, обращаясь уже к своим дружкам. - И знаете что? В последний день я ни разу не промазал и выиграл настоящую винтовку. Хозяин тира уже был готов отдать ее мне, но я ему сказал: «Сэр, законодательство штата запрещает несовершеннолетним владеть огнестрельным оружием, поэтому я отказываюсь от своего приза, сэр. Пусть ее попытается выиграть кто-то из взрослых, если сможет»» И бросив на Чарльза злорадный взгляд, Дерек закончил: «Сейчас я вам покажу, как это было». Он выхватил из рук Смитти, который как всегда толкался за его спиной, баскетбольный мяч и швырнул им в Чарльза. Тот увернулся, мяч пролетел мимо и сшиб урну под фонарем. Проезжая колесом по высыпавшемуся на улицу мусору, Чарльз тихо но очень внятно заметил, что если Дерек стрелял именно так, то к тому, что он не получил в Сандер-Крик положенной винтовки, законодательство отношения не имеет.  
  
Ему действительно не повезло. Если бы он уехал с озера чуть раньше. Если бы, опьянев от свободы, он не решил затянуть прогулку до наступления темноты, если бы поехал обычной дорогой, вместо того, чтобы выбрать аллею под пушистыми елями и кленами, все сложилось бы иначе.  
Он неторопливо ехал по дорожке, усыпанной опадающей листвой, и с удовольствием смаковал в памяти все события прошедшего дня, как внезапно его окружили. И над ухом раздался злорадный голос Дерека.  
\- А вот и наш остряк. Привет, Чарли.  
\- Отвали, Дерек, - Чарльз судорожно вздохнул, но постарался сохранить спокойствие.  
\- Что ж мы такие невежливые? Разве мама не учила нас хорошим манерам?  
\- А у него, может, не только ноги усохли, но и мозги тоже? - заржал где-то сзади Смитти, а вслед за ним и все остальные.  
Дерек присел рядом с коляской.  
\- Самого умного из себя строишь, да? - его тон был почти ласковым. – Думаешь, раз ты больной, тебя тронуть никто не посмеет? Жалеть будут? Сейчас я тебя, падла, пожалею. Так пожалею, что ты у меня слезами зальешься, как девка. А ну поехали, - он подскочил на ноги, и обернулся к пацанам, – покатаемся!  
Коляску Чарльза покатили по аллее. Они неслись все быстрей и быстрее: пацаны гикали и свистели, коляска попадала колесами в ямы и подскакивала на кочках, опасно накреняясь на поворотах. Чарльза, вцепившегося в подлокотники кресла, мотало из стороны в сторону, словно плохо закрепленный куль. Чарльзу было страшно. Он не собирался ни о чем умолять, но на каждом ухабе ему приходилось кусать губы, чтобы из его рта мимо воли не вырвались унизительные просьбы. А Дерек все не унимался, подгоняя приятелей.  
\- Быстрее давай, быстрее!!!  
И они неслись еще быстрее, пока на полном ходу не подлетели к овражку на окраине городского парка. Там пацаны, наконец, остановились, отдуваясь и пофыркивая, словно загнанные молодые кони. Даже Дерек устал. Он упирался руками в колени и никак не мог выровнять дыхание.  
\- Выдержал, - только и билось у Чарльза в голове. – Выдержал.  
Дерек поднял голову, уставившись на него в темноте злыми блестящими глазами. И Чарльз, невольно прижимаясь к спинке кресла, понял, что сказал это вслух.  
\- Ни хрена ты не выдержал, - медленно зашипел Мартинсон, - мы еще даже не начинали.  
Он выпрямился и осмотрелся. Его взгляд упал на склон у Чарльза за спиной.  
\- Смитти, а ну давай-ка столкни его вниз. Робин, – крикнул он еще одному парню, – помоги ему. Проедешься по горке, Ксавьер, тебе понравится.  
Смитти подскочил к коляске, но Робин заколебался и пробормотал:  
\- Дерек, так он же того...  
Смитти толкнул в его в бок  
\- Ты сам-то сколько здесь на велике съезжал и ничего с тобой не было. Отделается синяками, потом знать будет, как на Дерека тявкать. Не дрейфь.  
Робин пожал плечами и взялся за спинку.  
\- О, пацаны, – встрял, кажется, Джек Карнейма, если Чарльз правильно опознал голос, – а давайте с разбега, так прикольней будет.  
Предложение было встречено одобрительным гулом, и коляску Чарльза стали оттаскивать от оврага  
-Хочешь что-то сказать Ксавьер? – Дерек ухмылялся, глядя на застывшего в кресле Чарльза, который молча слушал все эти перепалки. – Голосок, что ли, от страха потерял? Ни о чем не хочешь меня попросить?  
Чарльз только посмотрел на него в ответ, и Дерек, зло цыкнув сквозь зубы, крикнул:  
«Давай!».  
Смитти с Робином разбежались, а возле самого края оврага отпустили коляску, подтолкнув ее изо всех сил, и Чарльз на всей скорости полетел вниз. Почти сразу же коляска подскочила на какой-то неровности, и его выбило из нее на землю. Он катился по склону, трава и ветки хлестали его по лицу и рукам, а заплетающиеся ноги неловко подворачивались, но последнее, что он чувствовал, теряя сознанием, были не боль пополам с ужасом, а какое-то бешеное злое удовольствие, которое обрушилось на него неизвестно откуда.  
  
Он пришел в себя от тихого разговора и ощущения тревоги, казавшейся острой и до ужаса чужой.  
\- Куда смотрел этот твой Бог? - тихий и полный слез голос принадлежал маме.  
\- Дела Господни только ему ведомы, – а этот сердитый - тёте Агате. – Он знает, что делает. Есть, значит, за что наказывать.  
\- Да за что же? Что такого может сделать ребенок, чтобы отнимать у него ноги? - вскинулась мама, но тетя Агата тут же грозно зашипела на нее.  
\- А ну, цыц, разбудишь! Ребенок, может, и ничего. А ты нагрешить успела достаточно. За твои, значит, грехи расплачивается. И не ропщи. Ибо сказано в книге Иова «Наказания Вседержителева не отвергай». Помолись лучше за исцеление.  
Чарльз хотел попросить их не ссориться - с ним все будет в порядке, ему ведь не первый раз в больнице лежать - но даже не успел приподнять тяжеленные веки, как снова начал проваливался в забытье. В вязкий сон его сопровождал отчаянный голос мамы: «И за что это ему? Скажи, Господи, за что? Лучше бы это я оказалась на его месте. Ну почему, Господи?», и монотонный яростный тети Агаты: «Ибо он причиняет раны, и Сам обвязывает их, Он поражает, и Его же руки врачуют»...  
Только звучали они как-то странно. У него в голове.  
  
Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, никаких голосов в голове не было. Мама с тетей Агатой сидели возле постели и улыбались. Впору было подумать, что все это ему примерещилось. И Чарльз думал, или, скорее, забыл до следующего утра, когда в его палату ворвался Джон Мартинсон, волоча за собой Дерека. Шериф навис над его кроватью, разом заняв пол-палаты, и схватив сына за ухо, развернул лицом к Чарльзу.  
\- Смотри на то, что наделал, идиот! - рявкнул Джон, указывал свободной рукой на ноги Чарльза. – Тебе драк со своими дружками мало было?! Ты теперь на калек перешел, чтобы сдачи не давали?! Я тебя чему с детства учил, а ты меня теперь перед всем городом позорить будешь! А ну извиняйся! Извиняйся, кому сказал!  
Дерек кривился в страдальческой гримасе, поднимаясь на цыпочки и вцепляясь в отцовское предплечье, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть облегчить боль, но выражение лица было непримиримым. Однако Чарльз, как наяву, слышал бившееся где-то у него голове:  
«Я не хотел. Я, правда, такого не хотел». И острое чувство стыда и сожаления, которое не могли замаскировать даже обида на отца за прилюдное унижение. Наверное, именно тогда Чарльз и попал в эту ловушку.  
\- Все нормально, - тихо прошептал он, неверяще глядя на Дерека широко распахнутыми глазами. Вина того, кто казался ему всего лишь испорченным эгоистичным придурком, прошивала его изнутри иголками, - все хорошо, он не виноват. Так просто получилось.  
Эмоции сменились настолько неожиданно, что Чарльз не успел толком ничего не понять. Вместо того, чтобы принять предложенный мир, Дерек зыркнул на него исподлобья с таким бешенством и презрением, что Чарльза вдавило в постель.  
А над ними все гудел бас Мартинсона-старшего  
\- Не виноват? Он у меня на свою задницу месяц не сядет за это «не виноват»! А ты поправляйся, сынок - чтобы в следующем году играл в футбол с моим оболтусом...  
  
*  
  
Тревожный сон смыло, как то разом. Чарльз потер глаза, осознавая понемногу, что всю ночь проспал в кресле, уронив голову на руки. На улице занимался рассвет, утренний воздух неприятно холодил плечи, заставляя жалеть о забытом в спальне пледе, а с дороги все громче доносился гул мотора. Что заставило Чарльза сконцентрироваться, найти чужой разум и легким касанием накинуть на дом иллюзию, он и сам бы не мог сказать, но, когда из-за поворота вырулил темный «вагонер», Чарльз понял, что поступил правильно.  
  
*  
  
Где-то в чаще отрывисто засвистела танагра, завидев, наверное, припозднившуюся с охоты сову. Запела древесница, и сразу же откликнулась щебетом горихвостка. Остро и пряно пахло наступившей осенью, и на подоконнике после холодной ночи оседали капли росы. К Чарльзу неспешно направлялся человек, лица которого он не мог рассмотреть со своего места. И Чарльз снова и снова думал, насколько вчера оказался прав – встретить кого-нибудь из старых городских знакомых было бы безопаснее.  
  
\- Привет, - непринужденно кивнул ему подошедший Леншерр, как будто считал свой приезд в эту рань нормальным.  
\- Привет, - отозвался Чарльз, как будто был с ним согласен.  
\- Пустишь в дом?  
\- Да… Да.  
Пока Леншерр открывал двери и искал дорогу на кухню, Чарльз подъехал к столу и, расправив зачем-то клеенку, сложил немного вспотевшие ладони на коленях. Он напоминал себе сейчас ребенка, которого привели в гости к строгой бабушке и не объяснили, как себя вести. И которого страх совершить ошибку сковывал по рукам и ногам. Сравнение получилось объективно нелепым - его ноги уже давно ничего не боялись – и это помогло немного расслабиться.  
Леншерр вошел уверенно, шумно, как обычно входят на свою, знакомую до дюйма территорию, а потому не боятся задеть ни веник, почти съехавший по стене на пол, ни чашки, расставленные в опасной близости от края мойки. Сам Чарльз всегда ездил аккуратно, проверяя, порой, по нескольку раз, не свалит ли на пол какой-нибудь неубранный предмет, если неловко развернется.  
\- Ты рано встаешь.  
Отодвинув стул, Леншерр устроился напротив. Теперь их разделяла большая массивная столешница, и они смотрели друг другу в лицо, как главы противоборствующих государств на самой грани неустойчивого мира. И все надежды Чарльза – если они были - на то, что это просто дружеская встреча, истаяли под гнетом обстановки.  
\- Зачем вы приехали, Эрик?  
  
\- Я директор школы для людей со сверхспособностями, - немедленно перешел к делу Леншерр, сразу же обжигая иронией, как крапивой, на последних словах. – Так нас называет правительство. Я предпочитаю слово «мутанты», так как за эти «сверхспособности», – ирония вновь возникла и исчезла, – отвечают мутировавшие гены. Подробности, если они тебя заинтересуют, ты можешь потом узнать у Хэнка Маккоя – это наш главный ученый теоретик. Я же занимаюсь взаимодействием с людьми и поиском новых мутантов. Хочу предложить им возможность жить среди своих и учиться обращаться со своими силами.  
\- И вы думаете, я в это поверю?  
Попался, попался, попался, колотилось у Чарльза в голове, пока он приклеенной улыбкой пытался убедить Леншерра в собственной невозмутимости. От полной паники его спасла необходимость держать концентрацию, чтобы иллюзия дома не распалась перед глазами собеседника на куски. Тогда ему точно будет не выкрутиться.  
\- Вначале мне мало кто верит.  
\- Наверное, это потому, что вы не похожи на директора школы, если только она не называется Уэст-Пойнт. Правда, тогда бы вас тут не было.  
\- А ты не имеешь привычки жалеть себя, - Леншерр качнул головой с едва заметным одобрением.  
\- Нет смысла закрывать глаза на очевидное, - Чарльз кинул короткий взгляд под стол, на свои вцепившиеся в колени пальцы, хватки которых он не чувствовал.  
\- Обычно люди так и делают, когда их что-то не устраивает.  
\- Ну, вы утверждаете, что я не совсем человек, - Чарльз шутил, глядя прямо в холодные глаза мужчины напротив, чтобы казалось достовернее. Он был готов поклясться, что тот делает все, чтобы не излучать угрозу, но Чарльз был телепатом. И даже через свои блоки и чужое самообладание, он ощущал что-то мощное и неукротимое, затаившееся до поры где-то в самой глубине. - И кто платит за вашу школу?  
\- Отчасти – правительство. Мы с ним сотрудничаем, как я уже говорил. Отчасти – используем собственные фонды.  
\- Это все очень интересно, - рука все же метнулась к виску, давая передохнуть от напряжения, – но какое отношение это имеет ко мне? Я - обычный парень, самое странное во мне – это моя коляска.  
\- Люди в городе думают иначе.  
Чарльзу вспомнился острый взгляд Леншерра, на который он наткнулся еще в машине, отворачиваясь от Смитти за окном.  
\- О тебе в городе говорят, что тебя нельзя обмануть. Что ты видишь людей насквозь, и даже можешь заставить их сделать то, чего они делать не хотят. Кое-кто даже считает тебя колдуном.  
Застывшая улыбка Чарльза стала медленно блекнуть  
\- Вакабей – всего лишь маленький городок в Зеленых горах. Особо развлечься здесь нечем. Работа, после работы - бар или танцы в клубе. Если захочется разнообразия, можно сходить вместо клуба в кино. Время от времени выбраться в Берлингтон или Мотипилиер и потом целый месяц развлекать соседей рассказами о поездке в столицу штата. Здесь даже новости по телевизору мало кто смотрит – местных они не касаются. Гораздо интереснее, почему Саманта Делинген стала опаздывать на воскресные проповеди, а у Бретта Каррибейна появились мешки под глазами, – Чарльз постарался пожать закаменевшими плечами как можно естественней. – Здесь никто не упустит возможность обсудить чужую жизнь и, если она покажется не слишком интересной, присочинить что-нибудь. Даже колдовство. Лет пять назад на старой ферме жила старуха Рут. Местные девушки постоянно бегали к ней с просьбой приворожить то одного парня, то другого. А все из-за того, что когда-то она отваром из ромашки вылечила дочку своей подруги от простуды, и почти сразу же после этого соседский парень сделал девушке предложение. Я не стал никому рассказывать, что они уже несколько месяцев до этого встречались возле озера по вечерам. В общем… Я всего лишь не позволяю обвешивать себя на рынке и не верю излишне эмоциональным пожилым дамам.  
На протяжении этого монолога лицо Леншерра не покидало выражение стоического спокойствия. Нетерпение или раздражение - точно Чарльз не знал, постаравшись наглухо закрыться от чужих эмоций – выдавало лишь мерное постукивание ладонью по столу. И мгновенный, без пауз ответ, стоило Чарльзу умолкнуть.  
\- Еще говорят, что после того, как пропойца Деннис пытался «начистить тебе рыло», он больше не в состоянии ни на кого поднять руку. Хотя до этого свою жену, детей, да и просто любого, кто попадется ему после второй бутылки на глаза, колотил нещадно. Да и о других чудесах слухи ходят.  
Сердце Чарльза рухнуло вниз, а где-то в груди давнее чувство вины налилось тяжестью. Деннис был не очень хорошим человеком, и от поступка Чарльза всем вокруг стало только легче. Но Чарльз запретил себе использовать свои силы таким образом. Он не хотел повторения. Он бы не тронул Денниса. Но когда тот ломился к нему в двери, невнятно обещая надрать задницу за то, что «эта дура Эрин ушла из дому после разговоров с долбанным калекой», Чарльз просто испугался. Сила хлынула потоком, и вместо того, чтобы внушить Деннису нежелание его бить, Чарльз навсегда лишил его способности вообще кого-то ударить. Эрин потом приходила сказать спасибо, а он смотрел в пол и думал, что благодарить тут не за что.  
\- Я… читаю книжки по психологии. Мне удалось его убедить.  
\- Разумеется, - улыбка Леншерра была вежливой, она означала, что гость видит ложь хозяина, но правила вежливости мешают ему сказать это вслух.  
Чарльзу было наплевать на вежливость. «О других чудесах слухи ходят». Он нервно облизал губы. Ему нужно было знать наверняка, о каких именно.  
\- Вы не теряли зря времени.  
\- Мне достаточно было не прерывать их. Ты сам сказал, что люди здесь любят обсудить чужую жизнь.  
\- Они рассказали вам еще что-то?  
\- Много чего. Но, думаю, ты уже слышал все это не один раз.  
Чарльз впился в Леншерра глазами, стараясь разгадать скрытый в его словах намек, но не уловил ничего - слова оставались словами. И Чарльз медленно отвел взгляд, эхом повторяя недавно услышанное:  
\- Разумеется.  
Повисло молчание. Леншерр явно не собирался больше ничего добавлять, Чарльз не знал, что еще спрашивать. Его рука снова потянулась к виску.  
\- Мне кажется, иллюзию уже пора снять, Чарльз.  
\- Простите?  
\- Чарльз, я сейчас вижу красивый дом, высокую новую ограду и крупную собаку во дворе. Но за время нашего разговора эта собака ни разу не залаяла, а когда я проходил мимо, не подняла головы. Все здесь мне кажется совершенно новым, но на тебе старая одежда и выглядишь ты куда более тощим, чем собака. В коридоре я видел лестницу на второй этаж. Она начищена до блеска и даже на верхних ступенях нет следов пыли, хотя ты говорил, что живешь один, и совершенно ясно, что подниматься ты по ней не можешь. К тому же, ты постоянно хватаешься за висок. Только дурак не догадается, что это необходимо тебе для лучшего контроля своих способностей.  
\- Послушайте… - Чарльз нервно засмеялся, но закончить ему Леншерр не дал,  
\- Это ведь настоящая, да?... – он потянулся и взял в руки алюминиевую сахарницу с широким, немного погнутым горлом, из-за которого крышка торчала одним краем вверх. - У нас в школе есть телепат. Раньше мы с ней не очень ладили, поэтому на базовом уровне вмешательство в восприятие я различать научился. Хотя тебя, надо сказать, поймать сложней, чем ее... Так что не мог бы ты сейчас оставить мою голову в покое?  
  
Чарльз его не слышал. Сахарница в руках Леншерра теряла очертания. Сначала она превратилась в блин, затем в тонкую серебристую ленту, которая зазмеилась между пальцами. Лента вползла в ладонь, скрутилась в ракушку, затем стеклась в одну каплю и через секунду выросла прежней сахарницей с идеальной горловиной. Рефлекторно Чарльз схватился за левое колесо коляски. Потрясающе! Потрясающе! Потрясающе! И, выдохнув, отпустил, наконец, разум.  
  
Леншерр оглянулся. Чарльз примерно представлял, как для него это выглядит. Картинка перед глазами таяла, словно отступающая волна. И как отступающая волна оставляет после себя голый берег, так и наведенная иллюзия исчезала, открывая неприглядную действительность. Буйные побеги плюща, не знавшие ножниц уже много лет, оплели ограду плотной сетью и беспорядочно выстреливали вверх. Не находя опоры, они колыхались под порывами ветра в разные стороны и постепенно сгибались под собственным весом. Двор, когда-то чистый и ухоженный, был побит частыми оспинами проросшей из земли травы. Особенно сильно она разрослась возле пустой будки, придя на смену ее бывшему жильцу с влажными глазами и покусанным ухом. На подоконниках и окнах кое-где облупилась краска, занавески посерели от пыли, скопившейся на них за лето, дверцы всех навесных шкафчиков не закрывались и болтались туда-сюда, издавая жалобные звуки. Подтекающий кран, подметенный пол, холодильник, до белизны выскобленный снизу и с легкими разводами вверху после уборки тети Агаты, простая мебель и Чарльз. Впрочем, облик Чарльза как раз не изменился. Ему даже в голову не приходило накидывать иллюзию на себя. Как выяснилось – зря.  
\- Потрясающе, - Леншерр снова оглянулся.  
Что именно «потрясающе» он не пояснил, и Чарльз снова пожал плечами, маскируя свое смущение. По мере сил он старался держать дом в порядке, однако, со стороны обстановка вряд ли выглядела привлекательной.  
\- Ты еще не завтракал?  
\- Нет… - смешался Чарльз, - но в холодильнике есть яйца, можно пожарить.  
Леншерр открыл холодильник и присел на корточки. Через минуту на Чарльза посыпались уточняющие вопросы, и вскоре возле мойки образовалась небольшая гора из продуктов: яйца, лук, майонез, молоко, мука, немного молока. Затем на плиту был водружен чайник, из угла извлечено ведро, из недр тумбочки появилась кастрюля. Чарльз озадаченно наблюдал за этими манипуляциями. С его точки зрения съедобным из найденного богатства были только яйца, но Леншерр, похоже, считал иначе.  
Его уверенное поведение заставляло Чарльза чувствовать себя неуютно в собственной кухне. Дом служил ему панцирем, который годами надежно отгораживал его от внешнего мира. И вдруг по броне поползли трещины. Этого нельзя было допустить.  
\- Значит, у вас тоже есть сверхспособности.  
\- Я – мутант, - коротко поправил его Леншерр, нарезая лук и сбрасывая очистки в ведро, которое подтянул к себе ногой.  
\- Вы управляете металлом?  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
\- И как вы этим пользуетесь? – Чарльз склонил голову. Восхищение чужим даром уступило место привычной настороженности. То, что Леншерр оказался мутантом, не гарантировало его порядочности. Силу можно применять по-разному. – Помогаете строить мосты, дома, самолеты, прокладывать без участия техники трубопроводы в вечной мерзлоте?...  
\- Нет.  
Понятно.  
\- У вас с детства этот дар?  
\- Да.  
Чарльз растерянно закусил губы. Леншерр высыпал в кастрюльку муку, яйца и молоко, и отвечать на вопросы явно не собирался.  
\- Вы, что, блинчики делаете?  
\- Да. Я тоже еще не завтракал… А твои способности когда проявились?  
\- Тоже в детстве. Я упал в овраг.  
Мерное постукивание вилки о кастрюлю прекратилось. Леншерр поднял голову.  
\- В тот же самый?  
\- Да нет. Этот был возле парка, - Чарльз неожиданно даже для себя рассмеялся – И на следующий день я проснулся телепатом.  
А еще перестал ходить, мог бы добавить он, но Леншерра вряд ли интересовали такие подробности. Постукивание возобновилось.  
\- И твои знакомые решили, что если сбросить тебя в овраг снова, все вернется на круги своя. Лечить подобное подобным. Занятная теория.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что они думали именно об этом. Они просто вспомнили школьные годы.  
  
Леншерру наверняка многое наговорили о нем в городе, но главного не сказали почти наверняка. Того, с чего начал бы он сам. Со своей феноменальной способности находить неприятности. Казалось бы, что может быть проще? Раз не хочешь выслуживаться, значит спрячься и молчи, не вмешивайся, не привлекай внимания – единственный способ выживания для слабого в стае. Только Чарльз не был слаб. Ворочаясь в постели и изнывая от бессонницы, он раз за разом выпускал свою силу на волю, чтобы скоротать время до рассвета. Он касался сознания и снов людей, спящих в своих домах. Замирал рядом с ними от предчувствия, что может изменить их, войти в их сны и сделать их навсегда другими. Он мог бы стать правителем этого городка. Быть мудрым, кротким, справедливым, получить всеобщую любовь и признательность, заставить людей жить по законам Бога и морали. Он мог бы сам стать для них новым Богом. Стоило только протянуть руку. От этой мысли его бросало в дрожь, и он в ужасе приходил в себя на своей кровати. Он покрывался холодным потом, хватал воздух ртом и не думал ни о контроле над силой, ни о власти. Как заведенный он только клялся себе никогда, никогда, никогда не переступать эту черту. Однако проклятое ощущение всемогущества застряло где-то на самой подкорке, как он ни старался вытравить его изречениями древних философов, размышлениями отцов психоанализа или мудростью Библии. Оно не позволяло ему прятаться, молчать и не вмешиваться, если он считал нужным. И заставляло забывать, что без своей силы, которую он зарекся использовать против людей, он практически беззащитен.

Почта в их городе одновременно служила отделением банка. Сколько Чарльз себя помнил, там всегда работала Лиззи Рейблин. Сначала колобком крутилась под ногами у родителей, перекладывая бумаги с места на место. Затем подростком все чаще оставалась там одна, когда ее мать, бледная изможденная женщина, измученная варикозом и вечным отсутствием мужа-дальнобойщика, уходила домой дать отдых своим ногам. А в шестнадцать Лиззи прочно обосновалась за стойкой, приняв на себя все обязанности. К этому времени она вытянулась, раздалась в плечах и совсем потеряла сходство со своей худенькой матерью, превратившись в копию отца – плотного, ширококостного Джерико Рейблина. Крепкая шея и большие руки явно были его наследством, тогда как от матери ей досталось только круглое лицо и карие глаза. Чарльз про себя сравнивал ее со скандинавской девой воительницей, но никогда не повторял этого вслух. Лиззи могла и обидеться, а ему бы этого не хотелось.  
Между ними существовал негласный договор. Пару лет назад, в очередной раз увидев, как он терпеливо ждет своей очереди под любопытными и опасливыми взглядами горожан, Лиззи разрешила ему приезжать до начала рабочего дня. «Все равно я тут с рассвета, - просто объяснила она. – А мне лишняя толкотня и спешка не нужны».  
Цветочная лавка на противоположной стороне улицы обычно открывалась, когда Чарльз уезжал от Лиззи. Однако вчера утром ее двери были распахнуты, и в них практически упиралась капотом машина Дерека Мартинсона. Чарльз некоторое время недоумевал, пока Лиззи, протирая тряпкой окно, рассеянно не заметила: «О, Мартинсон приехал заказывать подарок».  
Машину Дерека знал весь город. Он ездил на отцовском пикапе, так и не стерев с него шерифскую звезду с трехцветным кленовым листом. Был бы жив Мартинсон-старший, он бы отходил за это сына ремнем с точно такой же звездой на пряжке, но Мартинсон-старший не пережил охоты прошлой зимой. А остальные смотрели на выходки Дерека сквозь пальцы, включая нового шерифа, который хмыкал неодобрительно, однако, ради памяти отца закрывал на них глаза. Закрывал он их и на проделки местных мальчишек, которые теперь слетались на зелено-золотую машину, переставшую олицетворять закон, как мухи на мед.  
  
Ожидая, пока Лиззи проверит все заказные формы, Чарльз через окно наблюдал, как маленький мальчишка с блондинистыми вихрами осторожно высунулся из-за угла магазинчика и, убедившись, что на улице никого нет, стрелой подлетел к пикапу. Там он вытащил из оттопыренного кармана картофелину и, примерившись, начал заталкивать ее в выхлопную трубу. Мальчишка присаживался с разных сторон, пробовал впихнуть картошку одной рукой, двумя, даже попинал ее ногами. Ничего не помогало – она была слишком велика. Сообщники, прятавшиеся за тем же углом, рьяно размахивали руками. Насколько Чарльз мог понять, один призывал закончить, как можно скорее, двое других подсказывали жестами, что еще можно сделать. Мальчишка, правда, на них даже не смотрел. Краснея и надувая щеки от напряжения, он с силой засовывал непокорный овощ в трубу. Потерпев очередное поражение, мальчик выпрямился и, даже не думая прятаться, уставился на машину, время от времени вытирая грязным кулаком нос.  
Чарльзу пришлось отвлечься - надо было проверить бумаги и подписаться в последней графе. Но едва освободившись, он снова подъехал к окну. Мальчишка как раз пытался вжать картошку в трубу спиной. Картошка выскочила, и маленький Голиаф, потеряв равновесие, врезался хребтом в багажник машины. Но тут же подскочил, подпрыгивая и держась за поясницу. Картошка откатилась к порогу почты, почти под колеса коляски Чарльза, который, наконец, решил выехать на улицу. Мальчишка бросился было следом, но, увидев, как Чарльз наклоняется и подбирает ее, резко затормозил. Вблизи он оказался сущим ребенком. Лет семь или восемь – не больше, щупленький, как спичка. Чарльз ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Малыш не сдвинулся с места и продолжил подозрительно его рассматривать. А потом, собравшись с духом, протянул руку и потребовал: «Отдай!».  
Чарльз протянул ему картофелину. И тут, как на грех, из магазина напротив вышел Дерек Мартинсон.  
На несколько секунд все превратилось в сцену немого фильма из трех застывших в разных позах фигур и одной машины. Мальчишка опомнился первым. Он выхватил из рук Чарльза картофелину, швырнул ее в Дерека – промазал – и, показав ему язык, бросился дальше по улице, почему-то не догадавшись свернуть за угол, откуда уже доносился затихавший топот ног улепетывавшей ребятни. Дерек заревел от ярости, как лось, подобрал картофелину и кинул ее вслед стремительно удаляющемуся малолетнему обидчику. Он тоже промахнулся, попав вместо мальчишки в урну с мусором возле дороги.  
«Вероятно, мишенями в тире, где ты выиграл свое пресловутое ружье, служили мусорные урны» - подумал Чарльз.  
Внезапная тишина показалась оглушительной. Дерек словно голос потерял. Он медленно поворачивался к Чарльзу, но не издавал ни звука - только открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, которую внезапный порыв течения выбросил на берег. Очень хорошо было слышно, как сзади Лиззи сначала хрюкнула, пытаясь сдержать смех, а потом захохотала в голос.  
Его способности, Чарльз выругался про себя. Он давно научился не лезть в головы людям, но сам до сих пор мог невзначай начать трансляцию своих мыслей окружающим. Особенно, если испытывал сильные эмоции. А сейчас ему было до ужаса смешно.  
\- Ты что-то сказал? - Дерек побагровел и двинулся на него, наклонив голову. - А ну повтори!  
\- Я сказал, что мишенями в тире, где ты выиграл свое пресловутое ружье, вероятно, служили мусорные урны, - если смеешь что-то думать, надо иметь смелость повторить это вслух.  
\- Ты на что намекаешь, придурок? Что я вру?! – история про тир и ружье была у Дерека любимой. И хотя весь город уже слышал ее не один раз, Мартинсон и сейчас, пропустив пару бокалов пива, любил подробно рассказать – а иногда и показать – как он без промаха стрелял в Сандер-Крик. История с каждым разом обрастала новыми подробностями, и понемногу превращалась в расхожий городской анекдот.  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Чарльз, - я говорю, что ты очень метко попадаешь по урнам. Как в детстве.  
\- Да я тебя!...  
\- Эй! Эй! Мартинсон, а ну сдай назад! – Чарльз оглянулся – Лиззи вышла на улицу и теперь возвышалась у него за спиной. Короткая прядка выстрепалась у нее из хвоста и прилипла к блестящему лбу. Она нетерпеливо убрала ее тыльной стороной ладони и уперла руки в бока, сведя угрожающе брови. – Ты это чего тут? Сначала в дите кидаешься, как будто самому восемь, а сейчас что надумал? Езжай отсюдова, нечего тут устраивать у меня почти на пороге.  
Голос Лиззи ничем не уступал по громкости голосу Мартинсона. Тот застыл, затоптавшись на месте, испепеляя Чарльза взглядом. Глянул еще раз на воинственно настроенную девушку, сплюнул на дорогу и, пробормотав сквозь зубы какое-то ругательство, пошел прочь.  
Чарльз обернулся  
\- Лиззи, спасибо, но я…  
\- Ну что ты, а? - Лиззи с тем же напором переключилась на него, – Чарли, тебе же вон книжки с журналами приходят постоянно, университеты ты какие-то там заканчивал, не то что я, дура безмозглая… А рта не раскрывать тебе ума до сих пор не хватает. Ну что ты против него? Держался бы подальше, глядишь, ходил бы еще, и девка какая за тебя пошла. А сейчас... Эх! С тобой только сказки читать, да за руку держаться. – Лиззи махнула рукой.– Ты, давай, езжай домой, пока Дерек тут ходить будет. Как раз успеешь.  
Конечно же, Чарльз не поехал домой. Он неторопливо прогулялся по городу, заехал в несколько магазинов, даже в те, в которые не собирался, и ничего не купил. Он будто пытался кому-то что-то доказать. Не Лиззи – та уже давно забыла про его существование. И не Дереку Мартинсону – он того не стоил. Самому себе ему тоже давно нечего было доказывать – Чарльз гордился тем, что умеет оценивать себя объективно: не льстя, но и не принижая свои возможности. Поэтому никакого объяснения своему поступку он найти не мог. Мальчишеский демарш, право слово. Глупый, как и любое мальчишество. И закончившийся соответственно.

Где-то на середине пути домой, уже за фермой, его нагнал знакомый пикап. Чарльз не удивился, он даже ждал, когда случится что-то подобное. Машина притормозила возле него, подняв над дорогой облачко пыли. Вместе с Дереком из машины выскочил Смитти. Вдвоем они сноровисто поместили Чарльза в пикап, не тратя времени на объяснения. Он не стал сопротивляться и не стал кричать – на пустынной дороге это выглядело бы слишком жалко и бессмысленно. Посчитал, что все закончится довольно предсказуемо – Дерек, насмотревшись фильмов про мафию, завезет его подальше и будет орать. Ну, в худшем случае, из мелкой мстительности бросит где-нибудь, вынудив несколько часов добираться домой. Задним числом Чарльз понимал, что его должно было насторожить молчание Дерека, который просто вел машину, в то время как Смитти разливался соловьем. Этот неизменный спутник Мартинсона был неприятен Чарльзу куда больше Дерека. Рядом с ним Чарльз чувствовал себя больным, будто тот отравлял вокруг себя даже воздух. Не помогали даже блоки, которые Чарльз непременно ставил при каждой встрече, чтобы случайно не считать даже тени эмоций Смитти.  
Забеспокоился Чарльз только, когда они покинули город и поехали по дороге вниз на Сандер-Крик. Тут-то Дерек, наконец, заговорил.  
\- Слушай, Ксавьер, - голос Дерека был непривычно тих и серьезен. – Ты меня достал, вот честно. Сил у меня на твою рожу смотреть больше нет. Был бы ты мужиком, я бы тебе давно уже врезал столько раз, сколько надо. Но ты у нас типа больной, к тебе не притронешься. Люди не поймут.  
Чарльз был ошеломлен. Такие речи он слышал от Дерека впервые. Обычно тот либо смотрел свысока, либо доставал своими шуточками, либо просто орал, если ему начиналось мерещиться, что Чарльз задевает его мужскую гордость.  
\- Уехал бы ты отсюда, а? - в голосе Мартинсона внезапно прорезались даже какие-то тоскливые нотки. – Устроился бы в какую-то больницу, с такими же, как ты. Собрались бы там в свой кружок, разговаривали на свои темы и не мешали жить нормальным людям. У нас все в городе люди как люди, один ты как паршивая овца. В общем так…  
Машина притормозила у края дороги. Где именно они находились, Чарльз не мог бы определить и под страхом смертной казни. Бараньи Скалы – последнее, что он еще мог опознать - проплыли за окном довольно давно. Зато Дерек, похоже, ориентировался в этой местности прекрасно. По его знаку Смитти вытащил Чарльза из машины и покатил на обочину. Чарльз попытался что-то сказать, однако, в этот момент он увидел, что обочина резко обрывается, в овраг, поросший травой и кустами, и его просто сковало ужасом.  
\- Посидишь тут, - резюмировал Мартинсон, коротко рубанув рукой воздух, - подумаешь, стоит ли тебе в этом городе оставаться, а я приеду через денек, заберу и спрошу, что решишь. Скати его вниз и оставь, – это он уже обращался к Смитти.  
Тянуть дальше было некуда, и Чарльз дернулся к виску, понимая, что словами здесь уже никого не остановить. И в тот же момент кресло сзади несильно толкнули, и оно понеслось вниз по склону. В этот раз Чарльз как-то умудрился удержаться и вылетел из него только в самом низу, когда кресло колесом врезалось во что-то твердое и, завалившись набок, проехалось еще немного по траве и веткам.  
Сверху раздался отборный мат Мартинсона.  
\- Ты какого хрена творишь, Смитти? Ты его угробить захотел?! Я тебе что сказал? Скатить вниз, ты, кретин долбанный!  
\- Да расслабься ты, Дерек, - шипел в ответ Смитти, – ничего с ним не случится. Ну, подумаешь, спустили в овраг. Это не овраг, а смех один.  
\- Кто отвечать будет, если он шею свернет? Иди, посмотри, что с ним.  
\- Все с ним нормально. Вон, гляди, шевелится уже.  
\- Надо его забрать.  
«Ох, если бы», мелькнуло у Чарльза в голове. Он медленно приходил в себя после падения. И мог только слушать, как парочка наверху решала его судьбу. Резкий голос Смитти стал громче.  
\- Не мели чепухи, Дерек. Давай, забери его, и весь город узнает, что ты опять под него прогнулся. Сначала сделал, а потом извиняешься. Он тебя и так и в грош не ставит. А если ты его заберешь, будет думать, что теперь ему вообще все позволено. Давай, ты его еще пожалеешь за то, что он из тебя посмешище делает. Будешь ангелом Дереком. У ангелов тоже яиц нет, чтобы совершать настоящие поступки.  
\- Ты за языком-то следи. Да я тебя…  
Смитти немного истерично заржал:  
\- Так что, будем забирать?  
\- Пошел ты.  
\- Значит, я все же ошибся и яйца у тебя есть.  
\- Смитти…  
\- Да престань ты, Дерек. Все с ним нормально. Поехали отсюда лучше быстрей, пока кто-нибудь не увидел.  
Чарльз лежал на земле, что-то больно впивалось ему в бок, и чужие мысли бродили у него в голове. «Вот придурок», «Жаль, что шею он себе все-таки не сломал», «Ехать надо побыстрей», «Может, повезет, и он как-нибудь сам сдохнет». Мотор взревел, послышался шорох шин отъезжающей машины, и Чарльз остался один.  
  
*

Настроение у Чарльза снова испортилось. Легкость, которая начала было сопровождать их с Леншерром разговор последние несколько минут, пропала. Вчерашний день доказал, что даже чтение мыслей и многолетнее знакомство с людьми не спасают от ошибок. И книжки по психологии тоже не панацея. Леншерра он знал всего лишь один день. И то, что сейчас тот жарил блинчики и не испытывал желания убить Чарльза, не значило, что ему можно доверять. Иногда, убийство не самое худшее, что может случиться.  
  
\- И много в мире мутантов?  
\- Хватает. Но все еще недостаточно много, чтобы безопасно жить среди людей.  
\- И вы просто ездите и собираете их по стране?  
Леншерр, закончив с блинами и салатом, стянул полотенце с плеча и оперся бедром о мойку.  
\- Примерно это я и сказал в начале.  
\- И как это происходит? - Чарльз нахмурился, - Кто вам говорит, куда ехать? Или бдительные граждане пишут вам письма, а вы выбираете самое интересное?  
На последних словах его голос дрогнул, но Леншерр был слишком занят, выставляя еду на стол, чтобы это заметить.  
\- Нет, обходится без бдительных граждан. Есть другие способы, без вмешательства людей. За эти технические детали тоже отвечает наш ученый теоретик.  
Хенк Маккой, вспомнил Чарльз имя и фамилию.  
\- Такое ощущение, что вы не ладите.  
Бинго. Леншерр бросил в его сторону быстрый взгляд. Чарльз почувствовал удовлетворение от этой маленькой победы - кажется, он и без телепатии способен делать верные выводы.  
\- Чтобы вместе работать, нам необязательно друг друга любить.  
  
Их завтрак получился довольно скромным. По паре блинчиков на обоих и салат из лука и вареных яиц, приправленный майонезом. Чарльз смотрел на него с подозрением и, честно говоря, собирался пробовать только из уважения к усилиям гостя. Леншерр, тем временем, сполоснул под водой заварник – брата-близнеца сахарницы, только с носиком – накрыл его полотенцем и сел, наконец, за стол.  
Все как будто начиналось сначала. Тот же стол, не утихнувшее противостояние, и даже завтрак, скорее, носил только видимость передышки. Тетя Агата, заставившая его в свое время прочесть Библию от корки до корки, сейчас обязательно бы сказала: «С чужими не делят трапезу. Кто разделил с тобой пищу, перестал быть твоим врагом». Чарльз сомневался, что Леншерр верит в Бога. А из него самого вопреки усилиям тети Агаты так и не вышел примерный христианин. На самом деле совместная трапеза, скорее, давала возможность рассмотреть друг друга и подготовить вопросы. Хотя еда оказалась вкусной. Даже салат, к которому он так недоверчиво отнесся. И если бы не необходимость постоянно держаться настороже, он бы с удовольствием отдал ей должное.  
Леншерр жевал молча, периодически поглядывая на Чарльза, но не задавал больше никаких вопросов и не пытался ни в чем убедить. Когда он в очередной раз перевел взгляд на тарелку, Чарльз решил, что самое время продолжить расспросы.  
\- И чем вы занимаетесь в вашей школе?  
\- Готовлю армию к войне с человечеством  
\- Простите?  
Леншерр поднял на него глаза.  
\- Учу мутантов обращаться со своей силой, чтобы потом призвать к оружию и уничтожить людей.  
Он задумчиво покусал вилку и развил свою мысль, не обращая внимания на остановившийся взгляд Чарльза.  
\- Ядерная война. Если заставить ядерные державы сбросить несколько бомб друг на друга, радиация уничтожит людей, а мутанты выживут. Очень действенный способ.  
Чарльз продолжал смотреть на него. Он видел лицо с четкими чертами, такое же спокойное, каким оно было вчера, когда Леншерр вел машину по опасной дороге. Он видел жесткие светлые глаза, в которых не было ни намека на улыбку. Как ни называй того, кто сидел перед ним – человеком или мутантом – это существо абсолютно точно знало, о чем шла речь. Геноцид четырех миллиардов человек - разум отказывался осмыслить подобное. Может, поэтому вместо того, чтобы ужаснуться, Чарльз механически продолжил уточнять детали.  
\- И зачем вам нужен телепат?  
\- Ему можно найти массу применений, - откинувшись на спинку стула, Леншерр соединил ладони домиком, - Разведка, прикрытие боевых групп. Да и вообще, способность внушить что и кому угодно, всегда придется кстати.  
\- Вы шутите, – голос Чарльза сел. Потому что, да, телепатов можно использовать именно так. И это было бы крайне эффективно, так как люди вряд ли предусмотрели такое развитие событий. А если предусмотрели, вряд ли могут что-то противопоставить. Воображение рисовало захват стратегических объектов: телепат отправляет всю охрану в стазис, и людей уничтожают, не встречая сопротивления. Или начало войны: одна страна прекращает все переговоры с другой, потому что во время встречи делегации затерявшийся в толпе телепат изменил сознание лидера государства. Это действительно было хуже, чем убийство. Это выглядело как один из его оживших ночных кошмаров, когда имеющие силу делали тот шаг, которого так боялся он сам, и вершили судьбы остальных по своему разумению. Только не в масштабах маленького городка, а в масштабах целой планеты.  
\- Нисколько. По-моему, самый верный способ стереть это раздражающее человечество с лица земли, - Леншерр встал и пошел снимать чайник с плиты. - Чай будешь?  
Чарльз не выдержал и решительно прижал пальцы к виску. Он рванулся, отыскивая воспоминания о школе, ожидая увидеть там мутантов с пустыми глазами и обезображенными ненавистью лицами, зарево пожаров и оседающую после взрывов черную пыль. И с разбегу врезался в образы поместья, больше напоминающего замок, просторных классов и детей – похожих или не похожих на людей. Они играли в парке, применяли свои способности, слушали учителей – красивую холодную женщину в белом, зверя синего цвета, который увлеченно поправлял сползающие с носа очки, и самого Леншерра. Ни следа оружия или военных. Мысль о военных потянула другие картины. Закрытый кабинет с белыми стенами, на которых висели карты и почему-то два портрета президента Кеннеди. Стол, люди вокруг него в одинаковых темных костюмах. На их фоне резко выделялся Леншерр в своей кожаной куртке. Он перекатывал желваки на лице и сжимал руки в кулаки, пока один из людей что-то неторопливо ему рассказывал. Откуда-то послышался совершенно другой голос, отсчитывающий что-то на незнакомом языке. Мелькнула картинка черной размокшей земли. И вслед за ней пришло чувство удушающей ненависти и бессильной ярости. Это были уже другие воспоминания с привкусом металла и крови, и Чарльз бросился прочь оттуда, не желая ничего знать.

Он снова сидел на кухне перед пустой тарелкой. Леншерр замер возле мойки с чайником в руке. Над заварником вился дымок, и по кухне плыл аромат свежего чая. Неожиданно громко лязгнула крышка, которой Леншерр накрыл заварник, неожиданно резко проехался по нервам стук отставляемого стула, и особенно жалобно задребезжала чашка с блюдцем, когда Леншерр ставил их на стол. Не было геноцида, армии, призывов к уничтожению. Была просто школа. И все это время он вел себя, как дурак.  
\- Вам же не нравится, когда кто-то копается в вашей голове, - голос Чарльза все еще был севшим и надтреснутым  
\- Терпеть этого не могу, - кивнул Леншерр, соглашаясь. – А тебе не очень нравится использовать свои способности. Так что ты переступил через себя, а я через себя. Баш на баш. По-моему, это называется компромиссом.  
Компромиссом? Чарльз внезапно почувствовал прилив злости. Этот уверенный человек сидел и морочил ему голову, сыграв на самых тайных страхах, может, и не намеренно, но явно не в первый раз. Надавил на нужные кнопки, как будто Чарльз сам был из металла. Заставил залезть в голову, заставил наделать выводов и ошибиться. Следовало признать, что эту игру в поддавки и провокации он проиграл вчистую. Чарльз внезапно успокоился. Карты раскрыты, увиливать и прятаться больше нет причин.  
\- Вы не умеете идти на компромиссы.  
\- Я только этим и занимаюсь последние годы.  
\- Я был в вашей голове, помните? – Леншерр смотрел прямо на Чарльза, и Чарльз не опускал глаза. Он привык всех защищать от себя самого и своих сил. Эрик Леншерр только что продемонстрировал, что с ним в этом не было необходимости. А раз так, то можно говорить прямо. – Вы не идете на компромиссы. Компромисс, это когда вы готовы допустить, что прав кто-то кроме вас. Вы такого не допускаете, вы просто прогибаетесь под силой. И пусть все, что вы мне наговорили про уничтожение людей, неправда, вы не испытываете ни ужаса, ни отвращения перед подобной перспективой. Сила в ответ на силу – вот и весь ваш компромисс.  
\- Мне должно быть стыдно?  
\- Силы нельзя использовать во вред людям.  
Леншерр оттолкнул чашку, и чай выплеснулся на блюдце некрасивыми коричневыми потеками. Он щурился, приоткрывая рот в злой усмешке. Его поза стала напряженной. Что-то в словах Чарльза задело его, будто оголило больной нерв.  
\- И что меня должно останавливать?  
Чарльз помолчал немного, подбирая слова. Для него это была непреложная истина, которую выпестовал горький опыт и многочасовые размышления, но говорить надо было так, чтобы понял Леншерр.  
\- Нельзя использовать свои способности на тех, кто слабее, лишь потому, что мы можем.  
\- Слабее они только поодиночке. Но людей в десятки тысяч больше, чем нас. Так что, в общем, мы на равных.  
\- Это не дает нам права.  
\- Это не дает им права устраивать сегрегацию. Скажи мне, когда ты вчера оказался в овраге ты тоже думал об их правах?  
\- Я там оказался не потому, что я мутант.  
\- Ты там оказался потому, что отличаешься от них, и они не могут спокойно этого вынести.  
\- Я не должен быть такими, как они. Мы не должны быть такими, как они.  
\- Тем, кто пострадал от людей, ты тоже будешь это рассказывать?  
\- Им – в первую очередь. Чтобы они понимали, что все человечество не несет ответственности за действия своих отдельных представителей. В конце концов, правительство ведь приняло вас.  
Лицо Леншерра болезненно скривилось.  
\- Не стоит говорить о том, чего не знаешь. Правительство не сборище добрых дядей, которые бесплатно помогают страждущим.  
\- Люди - всегда люди, - Чарльз протестующее замотал головой, - что в провинциальном городке, что в Белом доме. Их природа от этого не меняется.  
\- Вот именно. Только оружие людей из провинциального города – топоры с дробовиками, а у правительства - вся административная и военная система страны, а также право создавать законы, по которым придется жить. Совершенно другой масштаб влияния и возможного вреда.  
\- Пока они не причиняли вам вреда.  
\- Это только пока, - отрезал Леншерр  
Он дышал чаще, его глаза лихорадочно блестели. Казалось, этот спор он мог вести бесконечно и на сотню доводов Чарльза «за» привести сотню «против». И за всем этим они начисто забыли о теме разговора. Чарльз вздохнул.  
\- Зачем вы все это говорили? Про войну, геноцид и прочее?  
Леншерр снова придвинул к себе чашку.  
\- Хотел вынудить тебя использовать способности, - Его голос стал резче и нетерпеливее. И хотя уверенности в нем не убавилось ни на грамм, внутри Леншерра захлестывали такие эмоции, что Чарльз даже изумился, как он мог посчитать этого человека бесстрастным и непроницаемым. - Ты мог бы узнать все, что нужно, еще вчера по дороге домой. Но ты предпочел испытать массу неудобств, создать потрясающую по достоверности иллюзию, но не залезть кому-то в голову. И обладая такой силой, ты допустил, чтобы тебя столкнули в овраг. Мне надо было знать, что заставит тебя применить ее. Предпочитаю заранее оценить, с какими проблемами я могу столкнуться, принимая человека в школу.  
\- А почему вы решили, что мне нужна ваша школа?  
\- Потому что у каждого есть право быть собой.  
  
*

Их разговор закончился ничем. И Чарльз теперь наблюдал через кухонное окно, как Леншерр стремительно идет к машине.  
Слова Леншерра: «Потому что у каждого есть право быть собой» вызвали у него лишь горький смешок. Собой кем? Кто вообще сказал, что он хочет быть собой? Это был голос его эмоций, слишком слабый и жалкий, если бы он прозвучал вслух, поэтому Чарльз предпочел сказать другое.  
\- Чтобы быть собой, необязательно куда-то ехать. Это внутри каждого из нас. Либо оно есть, либо нет.  
В Леншерре волной всколыхнулась злость.  
\- Избавь меня от этой чуши. Я достаточно наслушался ее в ЦРУ.  
\- Это не чушь - тихо возразил Чарльз. Тихо и фальшиво, потому что его слова предназначались для людей, а не мутантов, и понимал он это не хуже Леншерра.  
К злости добавилось хлесткое разочарование.  
\- Значит, твой ответ «нет»?  
На этот раз Чарльз отмолчался.  
В конце концов, Леншерр ушел, не оглядываясь.  
  
В доме после его ухода стало оглушительно тихо. Поскрипывали дверцы навесных шкафчиков, шелестели колеса коляски по дощатому полу, но эти звуки не наполняли, а, скорее, подчеркивали мертвую тишину. Чарльз прожил ней много лет, но никогда еще она не была столь вызывающей, как после ухода его гостя. Он остановился возле лестницы на второй этаж, так и не доехав до своей комнаты. Лестница была крутой и высокой с перилами из потемневшего дерева. Через ровный слой пыли на полноватых балясинках еще угадывался причудливый узор, и Чарльз вдруг понял, что уже не помнит, что же там вырезано. Леншерр был прав – никто не поднимался по лестнице долгое время. Наверху всегда жила только его мать.  
Чарльза внезапно затрясло. Его выбор продиктовал разум. Неизученное явление и безбрежный океан тайн, что б его, который даже телепату давал лишь обманчивое чувство понимания своей природы. И сейчас этот разум предавал телепата так же, как обычного человека. «В разуме нет ничего такого, чего бы прежде не существовало в органах чувств». А в его чувствах давно поселилась вина, памятником которой служила эта лестница.  
  
Какой ребенок не захлебывается рыданиями у мамы на груди, когда понимает, что никогда больше не сможет ходить? Какой ребенок не всматривается после этого в мамино лицо, стараясь убедиться, что его не стали любить из-за этого чуточку меньше. Какой бы ребенок, если бы была возможность, не прислушивался к маминым мыслям, старясь не упустить момент, когда любовь начнет исчезать. И не вздрагивал бы от страха, ловя, порой, горькие раздумья. Дети ведь не понимают, что от них не убежать. И какой бы ребенок, ощутив вспышку раздражения усталой женщины после особенно тяжелого дня, не стал бы просить ее никогда-никогда его не бросать. «Я так тебя люблю, мамочка. Не бросай меня. Я буду хорошим. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда любила меня сильно-сильно». Он ничем не отличался от других детей. Он оказался очень сильным телепатом, поэтому отличался всем.  
И теперь он год за годом гадал, была ли настоящей любовь, которая окружала его после того дня, когда он, уткнувшись маме в шею, умолял не бросать его. Или он, не справившись со страхом, навсегда изменил собственную мать. Создал для себя реальный мир, в котором не было ничего настоящего - только сотворенное им самим.  
  
Быть собой, говорил Леншерр. Телепатом, который изменяет людскую сущность, преступление которого люди обнаружить не в состоянии – а ведь Чарльз надеялся, пусть и смертельно боялся, что кто-то сможет его поймать. Он вздрагивал при любом намеке на долгожданное разоблачение, и каждый раз чувствовал лишь разочарование, когда убеждался, что его проступка снова никто и заметил. «Мне отмщение и аз воздам» говорил любимый Бог тети Агаты. Но Бога на земле не было, как не было больше его матери. Поэтому только ему оставалось взвешивать и исчислять свою судьбу и свое наказание.  
  
Он запер сам себя в Вакабей, как в клетке, запретив себе использовать силу, предав свою природу и терпеливо снося отношение окружающих. Он надеялся, что этим сможет искупить свою вину - все-таки его вину - потому что долгие размышления и случай с Деннисом убедили его, что он мог заставить свою мать любить его до самой смерти. Ненамеренно, не желая, не сознавая, но мог.  
  
Чарльз проехал еще чуть-чуть, до перил, чтобы коснуться их рукой. Солнечный свет уже лился через окна, в его лучах плясала охряная пыль, но даже солнце не могло сделать дом уютнее. Чарльз чувствовал, как удаляется чужой разум, и ему казалось, что он видит, как перед ним закрывается дверь в другой мир. В том мире никому не было дела до его персональной вины, до ошибочности или правильности его действий. До его бессмысленного искупления, которому так и не удалось ни с чем его примирить. Там мутанты пытались найти свою истину, решив попутно будущее мира. И все они стремились быть собой, забывая порой, что не только у них есть на это право.  
  
Старый дом молчал и не давал подсказок. Он затих в ожидании решения Чарльза. Ни хлопанья, ни скипа, ни единого звука. Дом готов был стать убежищем для него, позволяя рассматривать из своих окон мир, несущийся вперед. Вдруг до боли, до безумия Чарльзу захотелось не остаться в стороне. И что? Спасти мир вместе с другими? Или от других? Не слишком ли много для обычного человеческого мальчика из провинции? Или как раз по плечу, потому что мальчик никогда человеком не был? Человек он или нет, но спасти мир мечтают все мальчики, которые отправляются на войну. А в голове у Леншерра шла самая настоящая война.  
  
От нежданного порыва по кончикам пальцев будто прошелся разряд. И очень быстро, чтобы не передумать, Чарльз поднес руку к виску.  
«Подождите. Я поеду с вами»  
  
Старый дом заворчал и закряхтел, обретя голос. В кухне взвизгнула открывшаяся дверка шкафа, капля воды стукнулась в раковину, и доска под колесом коляски прогнулась, заскрипев.  
  
\- Я поеду, - твердо повторил Чарльз вслух. – Поеду.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Кружево дьявола – Daemon lace. Если поменять слова местами, то получится Lacedaemon. На английском это соответствует написанию второго названия Спарты.


End file.
